


Nightmares and Wedding Planning

by dabforpalermo



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés Is A Good Father, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Wedding Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: Andrés calms Sofia down after a nightmare.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Original Female Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Nightmares and Wedding Planning

It’s not unusual for Andrés to wake up to distressed noises. Ever since he and Martín separated for a while, the man would often have nightmares; so often that Andrés was familiar with the steps to calming him down. He sits up, ready to pull Martín into his chest, when he finds the man is peacefully asleep. 

Andrés frowns, taking a moment to wake up before leaving the room. Ever since Sofia has started sleeping in the room across from them a couple weeks ago, he’s found out how thin the walls really are. Andrés cringes at the memory of the most awkward breakfast he’s ever had. He quickly opens the door and stares at the sight in front of him. 

Sofia’s thrashing around on the bed, small whimpers and mumbled words coming out of her mouth. Andrés rushes over to her. 

“Hey, hey. Wake up.” Andrés leans over her, ignoring the popping in his back that reminds him of his aging (which he’s not trying to ignore. Sure, he leaves the room whenever Martín mentions the few grey strands in his hair, but he’s not avoiding the topic in general.) 

“Sofia. Wake up.” He shakes her shoulder, not having any time to step back and guard his face before her fist is flying up and connecting with his nose. Andrés stands up straight and stumbles, his hand going to hold his face. 

“Hey- Sofia!” Andrés raises his voice, not quite yelling, but lacing it with just enough authority. He doesn’t know about Sofia, but Martín definitely needs someone to take over and give him orders when he’s distressed like this. 

“An.. Andrés?” Sofia’s voice is soft and confused. 

“Yes, I'm right here.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, checking if anything’s broken. When he decides it’s alright, he sits back down on the bed next to her. 

“I.. did I punch you?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sofia sits up, taking a deep breath. Andrés shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, I promise.” Andrés is silent for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t need a therapy session,” She bites, pulling her knees up to her chest. Andrés chuckles quietly. 

“I’m not bringing in a couch and a notepad. I’m asking if you want to speak about your nightmare.”

Sofia shrugs. “Same as always.”

“Tell me about it.” Andrés leans back against her headboard. 

“I’m the street again. The same guys keep coming and trying to steal my stuff. I finally fought back but...”

“But?”

“They pulled out a knife. All of a sudden they had you two. I stood in front and they stabbed me, and then I woke up.” She sniffles, wiping at her face. All of a sudden, Andrés feels a weight on his chest, and looks down to see Sofia’s head resting on him. 

Andrés frowns, slowly bringing his hand up to her hair, starting to run his fingers through it. “That would never happen. If we were there, you know that the guys would be dead before they could even pull out a knife.”

Sofia nuzzles her cheek against his chest, trying to get comfortable. Andrés scratches her scalp with his nails. 

“I don’t know how everything changed so quickly.” 

“Me neither.” Andrés closes his eyes. “I never thought I would have anybody in this house except Martín.”

Sofia hums quietly. “Are you two ever going to get married?”

Andrés’ eyes shoot open and his hand freezes in her hair. He coughs quietly. “Uh.. maybe.”

“You should propose to him already. You’re getting old.”

“Hey.” Andrés swats her leg lightly, rolling his eyes. 

“This is the perfect place for a wedding!” She yawns, placing her whole body weight on Andrés and closing her eyes. “Think about it. Nice backyard, lots of space, we could throw an awesome party.”

“A wedding is not a party.” 

“I could be the best man. Wo-man. Best woman,” She decides. 

“Maid of honour?”

“We both know Martín would be the bride.” Sofia laughs quietly, letting out a small noise of relaxation when Andrés starts massaging her scalp again. 

“Yes he would. He would probably wear a dress as well. He loves to make a statement.”

Sofia smiles against his chest. “You would make good parents some day.”

Andrés exhales. “I never thought we’d have children. It’s always just been him and me. Well, there was that one time, but other than that it’s always Andrés and Martín. We have friends who have children and it has sort of scared us away from the whole topic. But you’re different, I suppose. Babies are gross and loud. Children are annoying. I guess teenagers are better; or maybe just you are.”

Andrés looks down at her and smiles a little bit. “I like that you’re here. Wow.. I’ve never said that to anybody, but I guess this really is a stupid therapy session. Anyway, I hope that you like it here too.”

Sofia snores quietly, pulling Andrés out of his monologue. He rolls his eyes fondly and pulls her closer, allowing himself to fall asleep as well. 

And if Martín comes into her room the next morning, panicked and looking for Andrés, finding the two cuddled up and fast asleep, he may take a few photos. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, but if you guys have anything you want to see with this (slightly) dysfunctional family drop a comment!


End file.
